Lab Rats in Black!
by whitetiger2712
Summary: Chase and Adam lead a double life as secret Alien hunters! and they are really good in their job. But things got personal when their sister Bree got abducted by the very aliens they are fighting against! While Chase and Adam are trying to safe her, Bree also appeared to have a certain talent that was never programmed into her chip!
1. 1

**BEFORE YOU READ! **  
**i have an important note at the bottom.**

**have fun reading :D**

My name is Chase Davenport.  
My area of expertise? Alien hunter.  
I know it sounds disturbing and weird. But it is true.  
Since a few months, me and my brother Adam, big muscular guy and as dumb as a person possibly could be. Yea. Lucky me.  
Got dragged into the weird world that is the universe!  
i hear you wondering, where are Leo and Bree in this story?  
Well let me tell you, till not long ago, they didn't even know aliens existed!  
Let me tell you how it all began.

It all started a few years ago.  
Adam was once again chasing me around the park when a mysterious Object got our eye!  
It flew around in the air and it appeared to be looking for a place to land.  
Adam and I followed it.  
And even though it didn't land anywhere, I've still seen one of the creepy faces looking at me while using my super sight.  
A new ability I discovered while being on one of Davenports crazy missions.  
I guess the thing noticed we were following it because it took off the second we could even get to the device.

Later on we found out nobody knew about the UFO.  
As Adam called it, the Alien machine...  
He and i were the only ones who've seen it, and later found out someone from our hometown, mission creek, was missing!  
An old lady.

May.

Nobody really knew who she really was and nobody seemed to care about her.  
I was the only person she talked to once in a month.  
But that day she did just disappear!  
Well if you have seen the UFO, the puzzle wasn't that hard to solve.  
They took her, which was a sign for me that they'll return for more.  
Me and Adam were the only ones who could stop them! That brings us to the beginning of our story.

I guess it wasn't that surprising that, when aliens showed up, we were there waiting for them!  
Ever since that first time, I put all my energy into a device that could track them.  
And it finally seemed to pay off the hard work!  
Me and Adam were following one of the green things that was also running for his life, a human kid in his arms!  
"Right now we could really use Bree's super speed you know!" Adam yelled at me.  
For a moment I wanted to let Bree into this as well, but I also realized that'll put her in a lot of trouble and I didn't want that.  
"Maybe, but I got something better!" I answered him while I took a really weird looking knife out of its holster!  
Where a normal knife had a grip parallel to the blade, this one looked like it was turned a quarter so it stood quit the opposite.  
The blade itself began where my fist ended and had a triangle form. The knife was connected with the grip by a circle that was made around the same grip.  
At the side of the grip was a button!  
I knew that when I pushed that button, this one blade would multiply!  
"Dude that thing won't work! Look how far he is!" Adam said.  
But he didn't know that last time I updated this thing, I put in a boomerang device!  
"It'll be okay. Just watch me."

And the moment I pushed the button, at least seven more blades rolled out of that one, covering the ring and making a perfect star kind of device.  
Now I released the button and suddenly the edges of the star began to light up in a green color.  
Good thing about being bionic is that I could aim 100 % accurate!  
And while aiming my body took over!  
While running I kept my eyes on the target. My arm moved backwards and as soon as I calculated the perfect route it started moving forward again to create speed for the device!  
It was like a slingshot!  
I released the star and with a weird zooming sound it headed right to its target.  
The creature got hit in the back and the moment the throwing star got to the heart of the alien, the whole creature turned to dust, leaving the boy hanging in the air for a moment.

Before he noticed that he was actually flying, gravity won his body back and pulled him down the ground and knocked him out!  
The moment Adam and I arrived at the boy's side I noticed a strange device in his hand!  
I took it and analyzed the whole thing.

It indeed appeared to be not from this earth!  
Is was some sort of bracelet.  
But where a normal bracelet would be small and pretty, this thing was like the opposite of both of them!  
There's some sort of snake in the middle that was made out of a sort of silver that didn't exist on earth or any other planet I know!  
The bracelet was shining in the late summer sun.  
That was also what made the device somewhat hot.  
I felt the heat running through my fingers the moment I lifted it.  
"What is it?" Adam asked me.  
"I don't know, I think we could better ask Mr. Davenport."

"Where did you two found this?".  
Davenport asked us after I gave him the bracelet.  
He looked at the strange design an sighed one time. "We found it on the street." I lied.  
"Yeah," Adam said backing me up.  
"At first I wanted to trade it for a sandwich but mister wise guy here said it was better to bring it to you."  
Adam and I were on a good trail lately and besides the necessary jokes about me being small and Adam being as dumb as a pile of rocks we got along really well.

"We'll I am glad you two brought this to me. I have an idea this isn't even from this earth.  
Guys this might be worth a lot if we found out what it is!"

Before I could stop him Adam began talking again!  
"So what your saying is that instead of getting a whole tray of sandwiches I am instead listening to your whining about how glad you are that we brought this bracelet to you?! Just great!"

**it is taking a while since i updated, but just so u know, i am currently working on a huge project for you guys. **  
**as most people might know, spy in the shadows is in the past half year grown really populair! that got me the idea to do something special. **  
**i cannot spoil too much but it has something to do with this story too. **

**i would like to know something,**

**it takes only a few minutes and ill be glad if u did this for me. **  
**please let me know which team you wanna join by answering my poll on my profile**  
**vote #teamkickin'it**

**vote #teamlabrats**


	2. 2

**i know the story just began so i still need to create my start in the whole thing. but i think i did okay here.  
yes it is not that long of a chapter but it got Bree involved and she's able to do something quite spectacular!  
any tips, please tell me!**

Now that you think about it, it's not that surprising that Bree got dragged into the mess I am in.  
I mean it was bound to happen eventually.  
Donald Davenport had indeed done its research but he could not get any further than, "it is alien material."  
But of course Adam and I already knew that.  
For the moment I had left the bracelet on the work desk of Donald.  
But what I didn't know was that Bree noticed the bracelet and accidentally activated it!  
Well I didn't know until she let out a scream and came running to me.  
"What is this and why can't I get this off of me!?"

Oh dear. I thought to myself and I tried the exact same lie that I told Mister Davenport.  
But, she didn't buy it.  
"Chase I am not stupid. If this is some kind of joke it's not funny!"  
For a moment I didn't know what to do.  
I wanted to protect her from what Adam and I are doing but at the same time I wanted to know what this thing could do.  
So I avoided the question and asked one of my own.  
"Could you get this thing to work?"  
She of course responded right away.  
"I don't know! I am not the brilliant mastermind here!"  
I took another look at the device that was locked around her left fore arm.  
For some reason it fitted perfectly and the colors made a perfect combination with the outfit she was wearing.  
The eye of the snake was lit green as a small light confirmed that the bracelet was operational.  
But, and I knew that already, were no buttons on this thing.  
For like the thousandth time I was thinking about how I could activate it when Bree did something unexpected.  
Adam came in.

"Hey you misfits! What are we doing?"  
the way he asked the question in an annoying way that told me he was only going to make jokes about the both of us.  
Apparently Bree knew that too.  
"Get out Adam." She said in a, well, angry way.  
"Why? I just got here!" And he started laughing.  
Bree sighed frustrated.

"Get out!"

While she said that the arm with the bracelet on it pointed to Adam.  
That was also the reason that I could exactly see what happened!  
The bracelet began to move and out of the snake came some kind of tube that made me think about the barrel of a gun!  
The tube-like structure reached from her wrist over her knuckles and reached till 7 centimeters from her fingertips!  
All and all the weapon, because it was definitely a weapon, had a length of more than 37 centimeters!  
A weird noise filled the room and a burst of light shot out of the weapon, making sure Adam got launched into the corner of the lab, -  
and leaving Bree confused on the floor after the bracelet made its rebound!

"What just happened." I heard Adam say.  
When I looked at him I saw the damage the thing had done.  
The corner Bree had fired on was completely turned into ashes!  
Adams shirt was vaporized and he had actually a few large wounds!  
Good thing his bionics made sure he is resisted to hard attacks and had, just like us, the ability to heal really fast!  
Because a normal person would have been blown to smithereens!  
"Bree just found the way to activate our mysterious object."  
I said to Adam while looking to Bree.  
She was looking at the gun that just moments ago was the cause of all that just happened to Adam.  
Suddenly the whole thing began to move again and it reconstructed itself again to its original form.  
That made us all just say,

"Wow..."

I guess there was no turning back now so i told her what that bracelet really was and where we found it.  
"So this... is Alien?" she asked me, with a little suspicion in her voice.  
"well, that must be the reason why I can't get it off."  
I took her arm and touched the bracelet.  
It was indeed stuck. I could not get any movement in it.  
Bree touched my hand and said "let it be, if it can get on, there's a way to get it off. We'll find a way."  
She smiled at me. Not a big smile but a smile non the less.  
"I think you should really try to control all your emotions for now since the bracelet reacted to your anger."  
She nodded.  
"wait so I can't tease her anymore?" Adam said while standing up.  
I nodded. "we all have to control ourselves until we find a way to free Bree from this thing.

At the moment I said that the alarm went off.  
As always I responded immediately and brought up the map!  
"another Alien attack, but now right here in Mission Creek!" I said.  
"but they have never been so close before! Why would they do that?" I heard Adam say.  
But to be honest, I didn't know either.  
"let's just suit up okay." I said as I put up all the right settings into the computer.  
"Wait, can I come too?" that was Bree of course.  
But I really didn't want her to come with us.  
"You could get hurt." Bree sighed.  
"yea, but I could have gotten hurt in any mission we've ever done so far. Why can't I come with you guys?"  
I looked at Adam for help. But he was already in his capsule.  
"besides, you might need my big gun!" there she has a point.  
That weapon was alien so It could hurt them as well.  
"fine." I said and also put in Bree's settings.  
When all three of us got into our capsules a weird blue light surrounded us, giving all three of us our uniforms and gave an update on our chips.  
I never know what It did but if mister Davenport said it was good for us then I was willing to believe that.  
Of course this wasn't everything and so Adam and I took Bree to our vault.  
There we put all our equipment when we didn't need it.  
It was a safely secured vault that was hidden behind a moving wall.  
To open it one needed to put their hand on exactly the right spot!  
Mister Davenport didn't know about this and luckily Leo didn't either.  
It was a project I have been developing since that first encounter and only Adam and I used it.  
And now Bree too.

Inside lied all kind of equipment, from armory till ropes.  
Walky-talkies made into watch form and pocket form as well.  
Good for those on the go days.  
Multiple first aid kids we're waiting to be used next to a worktable with a cyber-desk.  
I made sure in the corner we're always multiple backpacks ready.  
Each backpack contained an oxygen mask, a pill to make sure we can do without water for more than a week, a few boxes with lunch powder.  
Ironically we have to mix this stuff with water to get even a bit tasty.  
And a navigator with all stars on then and a build in locater so that if your get lost in space, you'll know exactly where you are.  
All backpacks are also equipped with a knife made out of Tungsten steel and is capable of withstand temperature of 3000 degree Celsius!  
The steel is unbreakable and indestructible and it is two times sharper as an ordinary samurai sword.  
I put those in for emergency's like abduction, or, well, when they try to hurt anybody.  
I am trying to get them to respond to an chip but that didn't work so far.  
Adam took his favorite weapon. A set of gloves with what looked like metal armor.  
But I knew that looks could be deceiving.  
Those gloves got mean swing to themselves.  
I took up the two holsters with the star knifes into them.  
Since last time I have made a new modification to them.  
The blades of the knife can become a shield with the push of a button.  
Now is the time to test them.  
I wanted to put the holsters around my belt but then I saw Bree standing again.  
She just looked around, kind of surprised that she never noticed any of this.  
I sighed. "here." I said when I gave both blades to her.  
"take these. I think they'd be perfect for you."  
Bree looked at them for a moment, then pulled both knifes out of their holsters.  
"what are these?" she asked, that moment Adam joined us again.

"Umm Chase, those are your favorite weapons. Are you sure you want to give them just like that?"  
I nodded. "I am okay with that. Bree if I we're you I wouldn't hold that thing near to, well, any part of your body actually, when pushing that button."  
I said when I saw her looking at one blade up close.  
"why what is it going to…." That moment she accidentally pushed the button and the blades rolled out and created their star again.  
Bree let out a scream and quickly pushed the button another time, which caused the blades to move back in.  
"but Chace, what are you gonna use then?" Adam asked me.  
I smiled at him. "don't worry." I said.  
I walked to my worktable and took an black object from it.  
"I have been meaning to experiment with this."

**cliffhanger! please Review this chapter so i can see what you guys think of this story :D **  
**big thanks and see you next chapter :D **

**whiteT**


	3. 3

The UFO flew over the cornfield when we began taking it down.  
Like always I used my molecular kinesis to guide the ship down and even though it was struggling I managed to get it to land on the side of a barn.  
Adam looked at me.  
"whoops." Was all I could say.  
Adam raised his hands and sighed.  
"Well, this time it wasn't me who messed something up."  
While he said that he pushed a button on his belt and a dark blue glow lighted up in his gloves.  
At the same time I took the device I brought with me.  
I swung it for a moment and it started zooming.  
Bree looked at it over my shoulder.  
"uhm Chase? You wanna fight aliens with a sword?" she asked me.  
Yes, in my hand I was holding a sword.  
It looked a lot like a Japanese katana but was upgraded big time!  
"this is no ordinary sword Bree. It is ten times sharper than the sharpest steel on earth.  
I can cut virtually everything with it. Remember Mr Davenports indestructible vibranium shield?"  
Adam started laughing! "Oh yea, we got Leo grounded for that for like a month!"  
I let out a smile as well. "Poor Leo." I said.  
"But I didn't do it this time! Look at it! This wasn't me!" Adam continued.  
"ironically he had Davenports lasergun in his hand."

The plan was simple. We needed to make sure the Alien's didn't get the chance to take someone away.  
Bree would search the perimeter to make sure nobody comes in or out.  
Adam would help me get in the UFO and i'll free everybody inside.  
"and if there is any resistance on alien side, you are clear to use violence." I said.  
Bree nodded and she was gone.  
Adam and I ran toward the spaceship.  
Every rumor about those things being round and shaped like a plate was false.  
They we're large metal objects what happened to look like earths rockets with a combination of star wars spaceship mixed into it.  
And it was huge!  
The dark metal seemed to absorb all color from their surroundings since the shadow made the whole place look like night.  
The thing was sealed shut but that is where Adams power came in handy. As always.  
"Adam can you open it?" I asked and he started laughing.  
"yea I can. You can't since you're so tiny!"  
that comment made no sense at all since Adam couldn't reach the gate of the UFO either.  
But his gloves could.  
Adam took two steps backwards and then moved his arm as if he was throwing a spear.  
The metal parts in his glove came to life and formed a long line that reached like seven meters up till it hit the gate!  
I designed Adams gloves especially for him.  
It is made out of millions of tiny metal plates that work independent on each other and are connected by a form of magnetism.  
I made it that strong that even Adam couldn't break it.  
And he tried it a lot!  
His other hand made the same movement and again did he hit the target.  
Now Adam pulled his arms back and like I expected, the whole gate broke down and opened up.  
"Okay, stay here and don't let anyone get inside!" Adam nodded. "I'm going in."

The outside may have looked way different, the inside of this ship looked exactly as in the movies.  
I've heard that the US government really does have a real UFO buried somewhere.  
then build a warehouse over it and locked the place so nobody would find out.  
But I found that hard to believe.  
Everything on the inside was made out of iron and at some places I saw glass capsules with weird red and blue stuff in it.  
The further I walked, the creepier the whole scene gets.  
I activated my scanning mode and saw what I was afraid of.  
Just around the corner there was a living being.  
But from her I couldn't tell if it was a person or an alien.  
Which worried me.  
The sword I was holding made a zooming sound and was lighting up a soft turquoise color at the sharp edge.  
I knew I had to use it eventually but I didn't want to hurt a normal person!  
My brain was working overtime and suddenly I found the solution!  
Only a few meters away was a pipeline that could only be to transport water or steam or something.  
"Run a scan." I said and my bionics kicked once again in high gear.  
Like I thought, this was a big steam machine.  
Which was weird for a high technical ship. But that didn't matter now.  
I calculated the route to the pipeline and if the target would see me, and when I was positive that it didn't, I made the run!  
The sword cut through the pipe as if it was a hot knife through butter!  
Steam immediately spread all across the hallway and in no-time the fog blinded everything.

In time I discovered an ability that would coming handy in this situation.  
I stumbled upon my infrared vision when one day all electricity went down and we had to get it back on.  
For some reason Mr. Davenport thought it was a good idea to hide the main powers witch in his art vault.  
But since an elevator can't move without any power, someone need to climb down.  
And since nobody wanted to, I decided to climb down into the deep dark hole.  
That was when I discovered my new ability!  
There was nothing to be seen but when I closed my eyes in a desperate try to adjust to the darkness, I began seeing things.  
But not in a normal way.  
Everything looked red and it was very easy to calculate how big, far away, or fragile the things I saw were.  
I after that I climbed down no problem and made it with ease in the art vault.  
There I also saw everything! Even though some things I didn't need to see.  
All those so called 'Davenportrets' are still scaring the life out of me!  
I tried avoiding them and found the power switch without a problem.  
and since then i've been using it a lot, even though i never told anyone about my new power.

"activate infrared vision." And suddenly I could see everything very clear again.  
The iron walls, now covered up with drops of water.  
The corridor behind me.  
And there, a few meters away from me, the breathing evidence of activity.  
With the sword in my hand I jumped around the corner, ready to expect anything.  
But behind the corner was Bree!

"what are you doing here?" I asked her.  
But she didn't answer.  
And now that I looked at her better I saw that her eyes weren't as they supposed to be.  
They were a lot whiter and hang like there was no life inside.  
Or like she has no sense of what she was doing!  
"Bree?" I asked.  
"Are you okay?"  
that moment the bracelet began moving again but this time it formed itself into a blade.  
As if she was a zombie she attacked me with it, and if it wasn't for my sword my head would have been on the ground right now.  
The sounds of metal against metal bounced off the walls as I saw she prepared a new attack on me.  
Again sounded the clash of steel through the corridor and I began to worry that the aliens are gonna hear us!  
I stepped a few steps away and activated my overwrite app as I shut Bree's system down.  
She fell down on the ground and after I shut my weapon down, what meant the glow that made the sword sharp went out.  
I put it back in the wooden case on my back, and lifted my sister up in my arms.  
I ran toward the exit.  
The mission failed anyway so we need to get out as soon as possible.  
If I could only made the….

That moment something hit me in the back and made me fly through the air and releasing Bree from my grip!  
One of the creatures has shot me and now ran toward me for a new attack.  
I saw him wearing another bracelet and I was just in time to see that his weapon also transformed into a blade.  
That made me think about an solution of this situation.  
I used my molecular kinesis to smash his blade into one of the walls!  
He got stuck and needed to release himself as I tried to get to Bree.  
But I couldn't. four other aliens we're blocking my path.

As I watched the space ship lifting up in the air I made myself a promise.  
"no worries Bree." I turned my hand into a fist. "I will come for you."  
"I will find you no matter the cost!"

**soo what do you think? do i leave you people with a cliffhanger?  
to be honest i ran into some trouble writing this because this will of course be deciding for the rest of the story.  
though i have the feeling i leave you people with more questions than answers. so to make up for it, i will tell every reviewer an answer to their question in PM :) thought that is the least i could do. ow and for all people who are wondering where Bree's POV is gonna be, next week will be all about her! **

**so please review and be sure to see the next chapter next week. (last one before a crossover :D)  
**

**WhiteT  
**


	4. 4

**sorry it took so long everybody.**  
**here it is. i'll upload a.s.a.p. :D that big chapter is next! get exited :D yey**

I didn't like it that the guys kept this from me this long.  
But I was ready to forgive them both.  
I mean they have hidden stuff from me before.  
Not this big though. Chace ordered me to scan the perimeter and since I have just done that, I was sitting on a bunch of straws looking at my phone.  
Kaitlyn apparently broke up with yet another "boyfriend".  
Personally I think she really should find another hobby but well she's my friend so I help her out.  
And as if it we're meant to be, I didn't hear the three monsters coming from behind me.  
So once I noticed them, it was already too late. The weapon around my arm transformed into that gun again but that was when I blacked out!

I woke up in a room full of lights. All different kinds of them.  
I mean there's like a lot of green ones, and every now and then a blue, red or white one.  
It didn't seem to have any pattern in it and the lights didn't seem to end.  
It looked like there was no beginning and no end.  
I looked down and it was if I was floating into the middle of a large tube. And from the looks of it.  
There was no way to escape! I didn't know how I got here but I vaguely remembered two large men pulling me to the device Chase took down.  
I also remember that the bracelet opened up and the men put something inside. I didn't know what it was but it definitely was bad news.  
I remembered red, and Chase holding his sword and trying to protect me.  
Even though I was attacking him. But that didn't make any sense. Why would I…..? suddenly it all made sense to me.  
The thing they put in my bracelet is a chip. Much like a triton app!

They are literally controlling everything I do when they need me to!  
That means I am too dangerous to go back to the team.  
I am too dangerous to get back on the world. But, where do I have to go? Suddenly I felt movement.  
The lights began to turn around me and I felt myself moving upwards.  
Like some sort of elevator ride. But without the floor part.  
For a moment I felt like I was dreaming. Like is was floating into space and the lights were the planets.  
But since I knew this would be crazy I decided to focus on the movements itself.  
I closed my eyes and when I did I indeed noticed that I was only going up.  
I didn't really know for how long, but it seemed like forever.  
A loud bang made me open my eyes and two doors opened in front of me.  
Two of the most hideous creatures I have ever seen took my arms and dragged me outside into a large white hall that was surprisingly clean and normal even! "what do you want from me?" I tried to ask, but it came out like a whisper.  
One of the aliens said something that I couldn't even describe as a language. Some kind of zoom. Yeah that is what it sounds like.  
And as in a response the other alien took some wire out of a wall and connected it to the bracelet I was wearing.

next thing I knew I walked out of a shop with the bracelet transformed into the gun again, and two aliens following me.  
One of them carried a tool that I had never even seen in my life.  
And since I grew up with Donald Davenport and my brothers, I have pretty much seen everything.  
An old lady was crying and begging in France but for some reason, I did not go back for her.  
I wanted to walk away, and even cause more destruction.  
My arm went up and the arm gun fired a blue beam straight into one of the houses. Apparently the aliens liked it, because they started shooting as well!  
and the moment they did, the town turned into a warzone!

Apparently I got hit by something because when I woke up I was once again in my cel.  
As far as I could call it that. I needed to think. There has to be a way for me to contact the boys right?  
Chase was the one with an overwrite app. But maybe I could make that work in reverse to send out an distress call!

"I wonder…"

I concentrated really hard and suddenly I was in! apparently Douglas build in an emergency beacon in my latest chip.

And so I was able to send out a message to chase.

"trapped in the UFO. Is still in earth atmosphere. Noticed I was in france. Check the news! Safe me. But be careful!"


	5. 5

**THERE IT IS PEOPLE! my first crossover! i put a lot of thought into this chapter so i hope it doesn't disappoint.  
anyway, this chapter is put in two stories at the same time. so there is a side of the stories you might not know so,  
**

**REMINDER!  
**

**Kim and jack (from _Kickin it_) are top spies in this story trying to prevent an all out war as a supervillain tries to destroy some of the most important cities in the world. **

**Adam Bree and Chase (from _Lab Rats_) are Alien hunters who now try to get their sister Bree back from the Aliens who kidnapped her **

**KIM'S POV**

The girl was wearing some kind of weird gun around her arm and was accompanied by two hideous people with guns just as strange!  
One of them was carrying a device that I had never seen before.  
and since the old lady came out crying I immediately assumed this was a robbery!  
it looked like the girl was the leader of this gang and apparently she thought it was necessary to turn things into a battlefield since she suddenly decided to destroy everything around her with that weird gun of hers.  
Well I couldn't stand by. I had to do something! And so my training kicked in!  
I took a rock from the ground and managed to hit the girl right on the head!  
She fell down and didn't move anymore. Was she dead?  
No, I hit her hard, but not that hard.  
But before I could check her heartbeat, one of the helpers, who I now identified as an alien, tried to hit me with his gun!  
I ducked and the barrel of the gun flew over me!  
I then tried to hit back but the skin of the Alien was rock hard! "Auw!" my hand was throbbing like my heart was coming out of it at any second!

the attackers laughed and apparently took me out because when I woke up I was at some sort of lake.  
A few People we're walking around and seemed to be making some sort of construction.  
Another was standing next to where I was sitting and held a weird looking rifle at the ready.

"what are you Gonna do to me?" I asked the man. He turned around and laughed hard.  
he produced some sort of zoom and the other people turned around and walked up to us.  
one men clearly stands out compared to the others.  
With a single hand gesture he told the others to hold and kneeled before me.  
"why did you attack us?" he spoke in a weird accent that I could barely understand.

"Let me go!" I said, the anger made my voice vibrate.  
The man laughed out loud. "Well, the Princess wants to leave. I don't think so. You know too much."  
The people around him mumbled in agreement.  
"then tell me, what do I know?" I asked the man. Because, I honestly I didn't even know what was going on here.  
But something tells me it had to do something with the two weird creatures I have seen.  
And what the man said next confirmed my suspicion.

"I already have to deal with some Bionic teens as well so I cannot draw to much attention.  
And since you knocked out one of my… companions, I need to get rid of you."  
The man stood up and told two man to help me up and they brought me to the lake.

**Chase's POV**

"What are you doing!" I asked Adam since he once again managed to completely destroy the Computerdesk in front of him.  
"that is technology worth of sixteen thousand dollars you just destroyed!"  
Adam sighed. "well if it was that expensive they may wanna consider making it a bit stronger."  
O god I cannot believe this. "they did,… twice." Now Adam started to laugh.

"Well that's stupid." Suddenly I got a message.

"Trapped in the UFO. Is still in earth atmosphere. Noticed I was in France. Check the news! Safe me. But be careful!"

Okay that was new? Some sort of mindlink message?  
Anyway, I'll look into that later. Right now we needed to go to France.

"but how?"

apparently I said that out loud because Adam responded to it.  
"how what?" I looked at him. "how are we going to France?"  
by the look on Adam's face I knew that he had a plan.

How did I not think of our highspeed helicopter sooner! I mean this thing is awesome!  
We just flew from the states to England in half an hour and in France within fifteen minutes!  
And we stopped in Belgium for fries! "according to this coordinates this should be the place."  
We looked around but all we could see was burning ruins and people trying to fix their homes.  
"Excuse me." I said to someone walking by. "what happened here?"  
the man turned around and looked at me. His shirt was wet and he looked like he hadn't seen a meal in days.  
He had long brown hair and even though he looked underfeed, he seemed strong and confident.  
"to be honest." He started.  
"I have no idea. But I am trying to found out. Have you by any chance seen a girl with long blond flowing hair?  
A little shorter than me. Goes by the name of Kim Crawford?"  
I shook my head. I didn't even know who this girl is supposed to be. But clearly the boy wasn't from here.

"you are from the U.S. are you?" I asked him and he nodded.  
"I am raised in Seaford. But now I guess I don't live anywhere. My name is Jack Brewer."

So he lost someone too. Well that cannot be a coincidence.  
Could this be connected?  
"Hey nice to meet you. My name is Chase Davenport and this is my brother Adam. We're from Mission Creek."  
I didn't know why but I felt like I could trust this guy somehow.  
"nice to meet you, say, do you have a phone I could use? I might be able to contact Kim if I call her?"  
I reached in my pocket and took my phone and gave it to him. There is something about him that intrigues me.  
He kept something from me, but I felt that if I wanna found out, I needed to trust him now. While he was making some calls.

**Jack's POV**

The phone went over but kim didn't answer. Of course I knew that was going to happen.  
I guess her phone was broken in the water? Or still on that ship. However, I wasn't able to reach her.  
then rudy was my other option. I dialed the number and got the servicedeks on.  
"Agent number 4473CD put me through with Rudy Gillespie." I said to the person answering the call.  
The moment I got Rudy on the phone I realized that the kidnappers that took Kim could also could tap this phone.  
"rudy, make sure this line is encrypted!" I heard a beeb and he told me that he has done it.  
"Jack where are you! What happened? Are you okay?!"  
this went on for a minute before I even had the chance to interrupt him.  
"Rudy, I am fine, but Kim's kidnapped. Can you help me get her back?"  
for a moment the line was silent, then rudy answered.

"I may have a way to track her, but are you sure you wanna do this?"  
I was determent to find her so, "Yes, I wanna do this."  
"okay,"  
I heard over the other side.  
"i see you are calling from France, and I can also see Kim is only 10 miles away from you.  
But be careful, there's something on the news about Aliens in that Area.  
Head down the street and into a train station. There is a wagon there, that is design for over-sea operations.  
There you'll find everything you need. And for god's name, get in touch!"

The train wagon stood in a shadow and was set up at the end of a railroad, which was pretty cliché if you asked me.  
We entered the wagon and the inside looked just as boring as the outside.  
"hmm for a super spy high-tech super lab is this a really big letdown." Adam said.  
At the ride to this wagon I told Chase and Adam that I was an international spy working for the CIA.  
I suspected Chase knew this already but since I told them his brother moved into crazy town and saw a villain in everything that moved….

"watch and learn Adam." I said while I pushed the hidden button at the bottom of the door.  
and as if It came out of nothing the entire wagon transformed into a high-tech station with all up to date gadgets nice ad clean presented.  
I took a gun, one of those fancy knifes and a couple other gadgets and put them in a bag.  
"can this thing find our Bree as well?" chase suddenly asked. Bree? That is a new name?  
Chase noticed my confusion. "Our sister. She is kidnapped as well. I think it might be the same person but I am not sure yet."

"I can give it a shot." I said while I started the computer table.  
I immediately got a ping from Kim's location but I didn't find Bree's anywhere. "I am sorry but I can't…"  
"let me give it a try." Chase said and I didn't know what he did but within seconds he got a ping on Bree's location.  
What also happened to be on the same location as Kim's!  
"so it's not a coincidence." We said simultaneously.

**Chase's POV**

Jack asked me If I wanted to borrow any weapons but I had more faith in my own.  
so I thanked him but no thanks.  
Jack shook his shoulders and took a magazine full of bullets and put them in the pocket of his jacket.  
"I am not gonna force you but you might wanna defend yourself."  
"oh," Adam said. "Chase is so small nobody would even see him and I just shoot them with my laser eyes."  
I looked at Adam in a frustrated way but decided not to pay attention to what he said.  
"we're good. we've got surtain, abilities."  
That was all I wanted to say about that to him because I got a feeling we might use them today, in plain sight for this boy to see.

The location Kim and Bree's ping came from were at the border of a lake.  
there was nothing out of the ordinairy. But that is what was so strange!  
In a moment of realization I grabbed to the sword I held at my belt.  
Jack didn't know it was a sword, but I knew better. It is just an experimentation, but this thing has already proved its worth.  
I looked around and saw nothing. The entire perimeter was empty. Abandoned. Though I did notice a lot of footprints.

"Down!" Adam jelled. And that same moment that I fell on the ground, something made the water explode.  
I looked into the direction the shot came from. Only to see at least ten people with alien guns coming at us in slow pace.  
"how did those people get these guns?!" I asked Adam. "wait, you know this kind of arms?"  
"Yeah we see them all the time when we're hunting those Aliens!" Adam said.  
And there goes our secret identity... I thought. Well, not the time right now.  
"well well, the bionic heroes came to take their little sister." The man in the front said.  
"you can take her. If you find her." That last thing came out really false. Followed by a, "get them!"  
and as Adam and I we're standing up, I realized that Bree and Kim must both be inside the lake!  
"Jack, they are inside the lake! Save them! We'll hold these people back!"  
"are you sure about this? I could help!"  
Jack said, and I liked his way of thinking but the thought of Bree under water in need of air made me realize this is the best decision!

"Just, GO!"

**Jack's POV**

I nodded and ran to the border of the lake, one last time I turned around and saw something I would never thought possible, the people turned into Aliens, Adam put on some gloves that changed into two really sharp pointing objects and Chase made things fly while he used a sword to cut through those laser bullet beams! Since when did things turn into a science fiction movie?

I dove into the water and started swimming down! It seemed hours before I reached the bottom.  
There I noticed a construction that held three chains.  
And I saw at each side of that chain a person. Chained and locked.  
At the third chain was a boulder attached.  
And I noticed that when I safe one person, the other would get somehow sucked into an underwater current that the boulder kept from running.  
So there wasn't a way I could safe them both. I could tell they we're both unconscious.  
But that wouldn't help me much in saving them. Wait, were they? I saw Kim looking at me with fair in her eyes.  
She was out of breath. I swam towards her and put my mouth on hers to give her some air.  
Her hand touched my cheek and suddenly I knew what I had to do.  
I looked around and now noticed that Bree was awake as well!  
But just as Kim she was running out of air. I took the bag from my back and took a bottle a put in put it on my mouth to give myself some new air.  
i squeezed the bottle till there was no air left, then I swam towards Bree.  
When I reached her I looked at kim. She nodded one time and I put my lips on hers and did the same I did with Kim.  
I touched her arm and nodded as a sign that she could trust me. on the boulder laid two keys.  
I guess one for every lock. But I needed to decide, because the device they put on the bottom made sure I could only take one key at a time.  
I took Kim's key and swam towards her lock so that I could open it.  
When it did, the device cut the boulder in four equal pieces, and the moment it did, the current got a grip on one of the pieces and the water began to drag Bree down into the hole that was beneath what was left of the boulder!  
I knew I could not waste any more time so I took Kim's waist in one arm and took my gun in the other.  
somewhere I think it was funny that nobody ever really thinks that some guns can actually be used under water!  
I pointed my gun at Bree and I aimed at the chain.  
I noticed a terrifying look in the eyes that people get when they know they are gonna die.  
I smiled at her for a moment and fired the shot!

The moment the three of us reached the surface we took a deep breath before I took the two girls to the shore.  
Once on land we found Chase and Adam heavily breathing lying on the floor.  
Bree felt down next to them.  
And Kim and I as well while holding each other. looking at each other while finally leaning in for a kiss.

**Bree's POV**

I was out. This was enough for one day. I wanted my bed, and nothing else.  
"thanks." I said to the boy who saved me. he nodded. "no problem. It's my job."  
I couldn't help but smiling. "well if that is your job than I don't ever wanna be you!"  
the boy stood up and offered Chase a hand. "thanks for helping me. it really means a lot to me."  
Chase smiled.  
"well if it wasn't for your help Bree would now be dead. Thank you. If there's anything we can do for you, let me know!"  
the boy smiled. "I know something."

Moments later the helicopter took us to the City of The Hague in The Netherlands.  
Jack and Kim told me that they we're working for the CIA and trying to put down a potential super villain but got lost on their mission.  
On my turn I told them I was hypnotized or something because the person that led the assault on that town wasn't me.  
I felt lucky they believed me and I wanted to return the favor. But I didn't know how.  
"hew if there is anything I can do for you two, just let me know and I'll try my best."

Kim nodded.

"we'll keep in touch."

**well? let me know what you think by leaving a review! ow, and if you like this storie but don't follow it yet, follow this story for the upcoming stories of team kickin it and team lab rats :D**

**White **


	6. 6

**a few chapters in a few day's. i thought you guys deserved at least that. i am already working on the next chapter but it might take a little longer since i am gonna upload both spy in the shadows and Lab Rats at the same time.  
by the way, thanks for the kind words Y'all for the positive comments on the crossover. I liked it a lot and i decided to throw in a little surprise.  
keep reading and Kim and Jack might help the Lab rats out another time :D**

**next to that i could finally write about that mysterious power Bree is obtaining. in the last chapter she was able to connect herself with Chase. now she realizes she is dealing with a new ability. i hope you like it.**

**Chase's POV**

"Are you okay?" I asked Bree out of real concern.  
I mean, she nearly died because of our fault.  
We were about to take off and since, and that surprised me, Adam was the better driver, he was behind the wheel of the helicopter.  
So Bree and I had a moment to ourselves.  
I didn't know why, but when I am with her, it made me feel like I haven't felt before.  
But she's my sister. Is it even possible to have these feelings for my sister?  
And we're those feelings mutual? I decided that once I am home I was gonna find out if she ever really was my sister.  
Because I always had a feeling we were different that Adam and i were.  
"I am fine Chase. Don't worry about me." she pulled my out of my thoughts as she was telling me it was okay.  
I was happy she thought that but I could not help but to worry for her.

"yeah,,,,,,"

she heard the hesitation in my voice and pulled herself closer to me.  
she put her hands around my arm and laid her head on my shoulder.

"just stay with me next time okay?" I nodded. Yeah I definitely would.

The zooming of the helicopter made me sleepy and that combined with the warmth Bree's body produced made me fall asleep in no time.  
and if it wasn't for Adam I'd still be sleeping when we reached home.  
When we did reach home, Adam needed help with the landing.  
Hey, even if he is the best pilot out of the three of us doesn't mean we are that good in it.  
So I helped him out by using my molecular kinesis.  
Some time ago I found out that my Molecular Kinesis could also be used to move objects around myself.  
I trained it and became good at it too.  
Although I still need to work on some parts of it, like a softer landing since we touched the earth really hard and the entire helicopter started shaking.  
"way to go wizard. I feel like my insidy stuff will come out!"  
Adam jelled before he ran out of the helicopter and inside the house.

I smiled.

At some point I liked teasing Adam with things like this.  
But i had to say, this landing was harder as usual.  
"hey, are you coming?" Bree asked me.

"yeah, sure." I realized I spaced out so when I heard Bree talk I realized I needed to snap out of it.

The moment we were inside I went straight to the lab.  
There was something I needed to check, but nobody could ever find out.  
At the computer desk I opened the personal files.  
Big D didn't know this, but I knew every password, every code and every encryption he had installed on this thing.  
I was digging into my own files for half an hour but could not find anything I didn't already know.  
Except every ability that I could possibly train.  
Yeah that was some interesting stuff. But I made a promise to Douglas and Big D.  
that I would only obtain new abilities if either they approved it, or if they came naturally.  
Anyway, I found nothing that I didn't already know. That was until I went to Bree her personal files.

**Bree's POV**

"I don't know, it just, happened." I told Leo in an annoyed way.  
"right, it happened. Because this is something all girls are gonna get.  
I think it ain't normal to get into other people's head!" I sighed.  
Leo heard it and continued. "I think you should check this out with Big D. he might be able to remove this, thing."  
And while he said 'thing' he shook his hands in a chaotic way around his head.  
"what thing?" a voice in the hallway said. I turned around just in time to see Donald Davenport walk in.  
"ummm…" I said, but since I was a really bad liar I couldn't come up with any excuse.  
Besides. Leo took over anyway.  
"well apparently, Bree can get an connection with other people's brains or something? I don't know how but she told me it just happened."  
Mr. Davenport frowned his eyebrows.  
"you mean something like a mindlink ability? That's weird. I don't remember seeing that one on the list with your powers?"  
as you might have noticed half of the time I don't understand what the heck the man is talking about,  
so I needed him to explain the whole mindlink thing as well.  
"a mindlink is basically a different form of hypothesis. Stronger and in a different way.  
With a mindlink people are completely aware of their actions and their surroundings.  
But they are doing what you tell them though. Tell me what happened."  
So I told him what I told Leo.  
The true story but with a few,,, changes.  
The aliens became robbers and Kim and Jack the superspies Became Skylar and Caz.

Hmm I wasn't that bad in lying after all.

"okay, so you managed to send a message to Chase and you think that that has a connection with Mindlink?"  
I shook my head. For a smart man is he really dumb.  
"I don't know what it is! That is why I am asking you. Help meee!" Davenport nodded.  
"Let's go to my lab. I might be able to see what is going on by using my computer desk.

**Chase's POV**

No worries, I know what I am doing. I already know almost everything about her!  
I knew she was fake kissing that wall before she confessed it, so there is not a single secret she knows that was hidden for me.  
But that was the thing. I had a feeling there was something that was kept secret from her as well.  
I had hoped to find it within my own files but there was just nothing there.  
But just when I was ready to give up I noticed something strange.  
One section of the computer screen was locked down.

"well that's weird." I said to myself.

I tried opening it but of course it asked for a password.  
But this time a password that surpassed all the others. It was almost impossible to hack into this thing.  
But, I would not be myself if I could not hack into this thing.  
So I took a flash drive and put it in so that the override could do its thing.  
Within minutes I heard a beeb and I was in.  
the only thing between me and that file was a finger scan of the man himself.  
Once again I thanked god for my bionics and for Davenports habit not to wear gloves when he is working.  
His fingerprints were all over the place.  
And since I can access a duplication app my finger will take the exact same shape as Big D.  
"Fingerprint confirmed." The computer said. That moment everything changed.  
I had access to a birth certificate, an actual Identity page and even more.

I was reading into them for a while because something was not right.  
And I knew exactly what it was. But somewhere I just couldn't believe what I have seen.  
This whole time they have been lying to us.

"What are you doing?!"

I heard Mr. Davenport coming into the lab, followed by Leo and Bree.  
"Oh, sorry, what am I doing? No, what are you doing?" I answered louder than normal.  
Mr. Davenport was shocked by this sudden burst of rage. I continued.

"how could you lie about the fact that Bree is Adopted?!"

**WHOAA! what just happened :P  
well i hope you guys are happy with the new ability i gave Bree.  
and now that Chase found out Bree's adopted, would he understands what he's really feeling for her?**

**i'll upload ASAP (and it won't take long pomise)**

**R&amp;R**

**White**


	7. 7

**first of all i want you to know that the next couple chapters will mainly center around Bree and Chase and their,,, bonding i guess.  
i also want to tell you that on my other storysite i will within a couple of weeks a will release the first few chapters of a new chain of stories!the entire chain of stories will be about heroes and villains alike so if you are into that stuff i highly recommend it.  
anyway, that does not mean i'll stop writing this stories too. i am trying upload every Sunday from here on out. :)**

**i'll keep you posted on any updates :)**

**Chase's POV**

"I am what?!..." by the sound of her voice she was getting angry!  
And to be honest, I would be too. I mean, we found out once before we were the kids of Douglas instead of Donald.  
But now that I found out that Bree was not even from Douglas to begin with, yeah, that would upset me too.  
"Bree I was….." But Donald didn't get the chance to finish.  
"what, you were gonna tell me? Well how did that work out for you?"  
with every word she was getting more furious.  
"first you don't tell me that we aren't your children but from Douglas, Now I have to hear from Chase that I am not even real family?!  
What else haven't you told us?!"

"Bree you have to…" but Bree wasn't finished.

"yeah I have to listen because you knows best right, you know what, no I won't listen! I wanna get out of here!"

The Bracelet was responding once again and about to transform and I felt like I had to do something.  
Big D would not survive a blast from that thing!  
So I walked up to her, took her hand and tried getting her out of this place.  
At first she tried to let go but I hold her firm and when she looked at me I noticed her about the bracelet.  
She gave it a quick look and looked back at me.

"thank you."

I heard her say in my mind, even though none of us said anything.  
She gave Davenport one last look and then said, "let's go."

I felt sorry for Bree. I mean, it's all coming at her so fast, and time don't leave her any chance to get back up.  
"Maybe it is time we disappear for a while?"  
I Said, apparently speaking both our thoughts.  
"I was thinking the same thing but where do we go? I mean, we can't just go walk and see where we'll end up!"  
see was right, but then again, she needed to get out of this mess for a while.  
And in the back of my mind I knew exactly where we needed to go!

"pack your stuff, I think I know where we can go."

She looked at me but all she saw was my smile. "okay." She answered.

**Bree's POV**

Almost finished packing.  
We decided we both took one suitcase because more than one might draw attention.  
Now I only needed a few socks and one more pair of underwear.  
I took a few pair of socks out of the drawer and threw them above all the other clothes I decided to take with me.  
All that was left was the underwear.  
First I took my undershirt, then one more underpants.  
But just as I walked over again Chase came walking in, carrying those weird knifes with him.

"I bet that would look nice on you."

He said as he nodded towards the underwear I was about to put inside the suitcase.  
When he said that my head went up and my eyes met his.  
I felt a weird warmth going through my head as I noticed I started blushing.  
But I soon recovered. Of course I blushed, who wouldn't when a boy walks in and you are actually showing off your underwear in front of them.

"thanks." I said as I quickly hid them between my other clothes.  
"what's up with those?"  
He looked at the weapons he designed and sighed.  
"yeah I want you to take these with you."  
I like that he wanted to protect me, but I still noticed a major flaw in that plan.  
"you know, they won't let me take this on the plane."  
Chase smiled. "Oh but they will. Can you use your invisibility app on specific parts of your outfit?"

I shook my head.

"I am trying but I just can't, if I use my invisibility, I am all in."  
"Okay, no problem, in that case we put them in here." And Chase took something out of his backpack.  
It was a box. And one that seems like it was made specifically for those knifes and that sword he loves so much.  
"but Chase, people are gonna notice that."  
"no they won't." and after he finished whatever he was doing he showed me the inside of the box.  
Inside were only a bit of jewelry and watches. "okay? What about this?" I asked him.  
Mainly because I was really confused.  
What does a box of Jewelry have to do with transporting those Alien hunt machines ?  
"the Jewelry, are the weapons! The box has a cloaking device in it. So nobody and nothing would see what these things really are!"

Luckily for us the airport wasn't that far away.  
So before Douglas, Donald and the rest would even read the note we left behind, we were already on our way to a destination that even I didn't know yet.  
I trusted Chase and I knew that he knew what he was doing.  
The look of determination that was on his face proved what I just thought.  
Suddenly I thought of something.

"wait, how did you get the airplane tickets so fast?"

now Chase started laughing.  
"what is the point of being the smartest man alive if you can't break into the national airport computer to score a few tickets." And he winked at me.  
"Now just act normal. We are just a couple going for our holiday. Hold my hand."  
And he reached his hand to me. For a split second I hesitated but then I gave in.  
and by doing so, all my fears went overboard!  
I decided to be the best fake girlfriend he ever had. Well, he didn't had a girlfriend before but still….

**Chase's POV**

Bree pulled herself close to me and together we walked towards the gate that leaded to the plane.  
of course we got an inspection but like I said, nobody noticed the weapons inside the box.  
When I put the box under the scan I got a bit nervous. What if it didn't work?  
But it did so we could walk right through.  
It was a little bit weird, the feeling of Bree pulling herself so close to me.  
I mean, all this time we both thought we were brother and sister and now that we are not anymore, what are we?  
The way she feels, the touch of her hands on my arm, it feels weird!

"tickets please?"  
the man before the gate said.

Probably the last control post before you can actually get into the plane.  
"are you two together?" the man said.  
Bree answered right away in a way that I could never come up with.  
"yes, we are together, we got a few weeks free from school so my Boyfriend and I decided to spend that time useful by traveling to cool places.  
Right honey?" and the moment I wanted to look at her, she came right up to me and gave me a peck on my lips!  
Talk about acting!  
"it's okay, I only wanted to know if you two are together. What you two are gonna do is not my business. Can I have a quick look on your passports please." For safety reasons I created false passports a long time ago.  
Now it is time to use them.  
The Man took a quick look into them but couldn't find anything.  
"you're good to go. Thank you for flying Delta Airlines."  
We thanked the man and walked onto the bridge that lead us into the airplane.  
"well I did not expected you to do that?!" I said, still impressed by what she did.  
She laughed. "You mean that kiss? Was it that bad?"  
I smiled. " quite the opposite actually. I liked it."

"you boys are all the same. Only want to kiss girls! They don't even care if it is their own sister." She said teasing me.  
"so, where are our seats?"  
we walked up to our seats and sat down.

"well that's better. Now to turn my phone off." I mumbled.  
When I looked at my phone I saw one message. Like I thought it was from Mr. Davenport.

"Where are you two?! Get your Butts home right now!"

I showed the text to Bree. "don't text back." Was the only thing she could say.  
"I'll tell them I get in contact later." She nodded.  
"Okay. So, will you tell me where we're heading to?" after I texted back I turned off my phone and looked at her.

"I hope you like Indian food. Because we are going to New Delhi."

**thank you for reading.**

**R&amp;R**

**Thanks!**

**White**


	8. 8

**a few small things. first of all i won't be uploading before x-mas anymore so i wanna wish you all a merry christmas.  
my next upload will be at December 27.  
next thing, i will put a teaser online about the heroic story chain that i am writing. i hope you guys will like it because this is a project i have ben working on for years :)  
**

**i hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**

**Chase's POV**

The plane touched down and after a long flight we finally were able to stretch our legs.  
I wanted to take a taxi into the city but Bree decided it was much more fun to take the Metro and see places.  
And so we did. We indeed saw a lot of the city.  
Some places were really pretty, others could use a bit of paint.  
In the center of the city we found an hotel that seemed nice.  
It was a white hotel and we could see that the first floor was built upon lots and lots of pillars!  
In the middle of the building was a large door and above that door we saw four silver stars.  
The entire building and how it was designed made me think about the Greek architecture.  
"four stars, that's pretty good isn't it?" Bree asked me. I lifted my shoulders.  
"I don't care how many stars they hung above that door. If I don't like it, I'm out."  
I heard a chuckle next to me.

"What's so funny?" I asked her.  
"it is what you just said, we ran away from home with no place to sleep yet and you are already making such complains about this place?"  
she was right. I guess I was a little quick to judge this place. It looked pretty nice. "okay, let's go inside."

The inside of the hotel was, how impossible it was, even more amazing than the outside!  
Wooden furniture formed a perfect match with the black and white pattern of marble that was laid down in the pattern of a racing flag.  
I don't know much about style, but I knew enough to know that this place has it!

"can I help you?" someone asked.  
I looked around and eventually spotted a lady behind a reception desk.  
"I do hope so." I began as I walked up to the desk, quickly grabbing Bree's hand and dragging her with me.  
"we wanted to hire a room for a week. Do you have one available?"  
the lady at the reception started typing on her computer and after a few minutes she found what she was looking for.  
"I have a couple of rooms available, but they are pretty expensive."  
"that's okay," I said. The lady nodded and started typing again.  
"would you like a room for your companion as well?" she said while looking at Bree.  
But Bree shook her head. "one room would do just fine."  
The reception lady nodded, Took a key from a large board that was hanging behind her and gave it to me.  
"you're staying in room 206, if you go up the stairs here, go to the right and walk through the hallway, you'll find a second stairs there.  
Go there as well and then the room is on the left side. You can pay the bill for the room later on."  
I'll told her that I would pay before going to the room and I did.  
It was indeed expensive but years of saving of the both of us finally payed off!  
"now, let's get to our room." I said.

**Bree's POV**

The room was not very big, but the staff of the hotel did an amazing job making the room a luxury to stay in!  
in the middle of the room were two beds installed.  
Between those beds was a small nightstand with two drawers and on top the remote to a huge flat screen that was located next to the door.  
At the side of the room was a closet big enough for both our stuff.  
Well, bigger actually, I think that if chase and I would stand in it, there would still be room for one more!  
Next to that closet there was a door to the bathroom.  
It contained a huge bath with bubble function, a rain shower in a cabin and behind a separate door the toilet.  
Which came in really handy because I suddenly felt I needed to go.

"okay, so now what?" I asked Chase.  
He was already unpacking and had the box with Jewels in his hand.  
"right now we are on a holiday. I don't think we'll have to do much Alien hunting these days."  
of course that was what he said.  
"no I mean, what are we gonna do? I mean, nobody really knows we are here. Not even Big D."  
I went silent for a while. Then Chase started talking again.  
"first let us explore the big city and find a place to eat. After that we can always decide what to do."  
I nodded. That was a good plan. Chase threw the knifes he just unpacked at me and after that a belt with two holsters on the back.  
"you can put the them in those holsters. That way, it won't draw any attention."  
I decided to put on some new clothes since the clothing I was wearing I have been wearing since yesterday, so they were becoming pretty dirty.  
I took a look at the clothes in my suitcase and decided to go with a dark blue jeans with a white shirt and a brown leather jacket,  
and the belt Chase gave me as the finish in touch.  
The belt was made from a dark brown leather and made my outfit just right.  
When I walked out of the bathroom, since I didn't wanna change in the company of my Ex-Brother, I saw that Chase has changed as well.  
"you're good to go?" he asked me as he took the grip of the laser sword, made sure it worked by twirling it a few times.  
The zoom it gave when the blade was cutting its way through the air made me get chills.  
It had something safe I guess. "to think most people think these things are pure fiction." Chase said as he disabled the blade by releasing the button. Apparently he made a holster for the grip in the back of his jacket since he put it away at the inside.  
I took the two blades and put them in the holsters.  
"hey, what are these things called anyway?" I asked Chase, but he didn't really hadn't given them a name yet.  
"they are unregisters weapons. Why don't you make up a name for it."

**Chase's POV**

We found an restaurant that turned out pretty good.  
it was in the center of the city and after we went sightseeing we decided to have dinner at this lovely place.  
Somewhere it was really relaxed not having to worry about any missions or extraterrestrial attacks. Right?  
"hey, did you contact Big D by now?" wait, I totally forget! "No I haven't!"  
I took my phone and dialed the number! But before I got an answer we got shaken up by an explosion!

Right before our noses a building was blasted to smithereens!  
but when I looked around I didn't see anyone. Maybe a terrorist? But no that cannot be.  
Why would a terrorist blow himself up in a building that was closed down? It didn't make any sense.  
that was until I saw a moving red glowing ball coming towards me! A meteorite!  
other people all over the place saw the meteorite too and suddenly there was a lot of panic!  
"Bree," I started, still looking that the danger. "get behind me."  
she did, the moment I grabbed the grip out of my jacket and activated the laser sword!  
"I am gonna try and control the meteor by using molecular kinesis!  
Get everyone out of this place because it is gonna land right here."  
And I pointed at a virtual point between us and the exploded building. Now I knew what happened.  
The meteor broke in the air and a part of it lander right before the rest!  
My molecular kinesis could not stop it, but now it was actually slowing down!  
The moment before it touched down, I needed to slice it into two pieces!  
If I did not, the Meteor would destroy everything. It was getting closer and I started to feel the heat!  
Behind me I heard Bree's super speed kicking in and I knew this was the moment.  
I took a dive to my knees, released the meteor and concentrated my molecular kinesis on myself!  
"one,,," I started counting.

"two" the flames on the Meteor were so hot that they turned yellow.

"three!" and I jumped up and took my sword into a position I thought was right to make the strike!  
On the ground I heard Bree yelling! "Chase don't do that!" but I had to!  
There was only seconds to go and I knew I was possibly gonna die.  
The Meteor was quite big but nothing I couldn't handle!  
My arms started to move and with a mighty blow I cut my sword right through the meteor that landed on multiple parts of the street,  
destroying only a single house.

**well i hope you like it. :) **

**please R&amp;R**

**White**


	9. 9

**today is my birthday, yeey!**

**so i made this chapter extra long for you guys as my present to you guys :)  
i hope you enjoy it :) **

**Chase's POV**

I landed on the ground and took a dive turning into a roll.  
The sword was already deactivated but I still had it stand by in my hand.  
I looked up and scanned the sky for any other meteorites.  
But since the air was empty again there weren't any signs of another phenomenon like that I guess we were safe.  
For now that was. But I couldn't know what I couldn't be further from the truth!

I didn't came as a surprise that some people actually filmed what I did instead of getting themselves to a safer place.  
But as it turns out Interpol didn't like it when people do things like this and since people put it on YouTube they had it checked out.  
So, the next morning they were waiting for the both of us in the hotel. I am gonna take you guys back to that specific moment.

Bree was in the bathroom doing whatever she was doing so I had time to spare before we would get into the city again.  
It was a little weird that people were now staring at us.  
I mean, people did that before but not like this.

"We are famous." I said to myself.

I heard some noises in the background and realized it came out of the bathroom.  
"you okay?" I yelled through the door so Bree could hear me on the other side.  
"just dropped something! No need to bust through that door!" I heard her say.  
Followed by a playful, "unless you really want to?!"

I needed to think about that, because deep inside, I really did wanted to!  
And I was trying really hard to resist what I wanted to do. I mean, she used to be my sister!  
And now that she is not anymore, I don't know what she is for me now.  
Have I fallen in love with her? Wait, is that even possible?  
Well I guess so. ever since that talk at the airport, all I could think about was that kiss she gave me.  
But even worse, ever since I felt her lips on mine, I wanted more. I wanted to kiss Bree again!  
"what's up with you?" I heard someone say. I looked up and saw Bree standing in the door post.  
I guess she came in without me noticing. Whatever.  
Should I tell her what I have been thinking about?

"hey, you remember yesterday at the airport?"

I saw Bree was a little confused.  
"Dude, you gotta be more specific."  
I sighed. "the moment you kissed me."  
I saw her mouth turning into a smile. "ohh that moment. What about it?"  
for a moment I just didn't know what to say. "thanks for that."  
She started to laugh as she started to see where I was going.  
"well, we needed to be a couple right?" she said as she winked at me.  
"I mean, we still need to be a couple." She sat down next to me and we looked each other in the eyes.  
My heart was pounding like crazy and in my mind I had already put my arms around her and pushed my lips against hers.  
Still I was holding myself back, but what she said next made me loose every bit of self-control I had left!

"but next time, we need to be more convincing."

I don´t know how long we have been doing this.  
All I know is that I never wanted it to end!  
But it did anyway! Like I said, Interpol was on our tail and once they traced you, they would find you!  
Or in this case Bree and me.  
Still leaned into this passionate kiss i heard the door opening up!  
As stung by a bee I jumped up and had my sword at the ready.

"wow hold it there boy!" two men and one woman walked in!  
clearly the woman was in charge since the two men covered all possible exits of the room.  
"we are just here to talk to you." She said while she took a chair and sat down on it.  
"we are with Interpol*. I assumed you have heard of this organization?"  
I nodded. Sure I've heard about it, who hasn't? question was, "what are you doing here?" I asked the woman.  
She smiled at me. All this time I was standing by to get to action.  
And I still didn't trust their intentions. "why don't you put your sword away, and sit down next to your girlfriend here so we can talk."  
I twirled my sword around while deactivating it, probably just to show what I am capable off, and put it in the holster in the back of my jacket.  
The woman didn't look really impressed but from the back of my eye, i saw that one of the two guards widened his eyes.  
So I made an impression on somebody!  
I sat down next to Bree. "so, I did what you asked me to do, your turn."  
My voice made it pretty clear that I didn't wanted to mess around.  
The woman noticed that too and began explaining what the exact reason was for their visit.

Her name was Sheila and she was with Interpol's Extra-ordinary division.  
It was a division that monitors all things out of the ordinary.  
That means People with potential superpowers,  
Extra-terrestrial attacks or interferences but also natural phenomena that were way out of what they should be!  
It was actually pretty cool what she did.  
And the more she told me the more my suspicion went to the background.  
We talked about this for half an hour straight and she actually told us a few stories she witnessed firsthand.  
But after a while I noticed she tried to turn the conversation around.  
I still didn't know if we should tell anybody but I decided to drop an Easter egg.  
If she responded well to it I might tell them the entire story.  
"can I ask if you encountered any alien hunters before?"  
I noticed Bree giving me a quick look, but I didn't look back.  
I had to obtain a poker face if I wanted to be sure if I could trust these guys.  
The answer Sheila gave me was actually pretty relieving.  
"the ones we met are still operating by themselves but they do stay in contact with us.  
So yeah, there are a few hunting teams. But that is actually why I am here.  
We have been trying to get into contact with them but there's no response from any of them lately!"  
now I did look Bree In the eyes and I knew exactly what this meant.  
But since I wanted her to tell us I played died innocence. "sounds serious? Who could have done that?"  
I noticed one of the men making eye contact with Sheila even though she haven't seen me spotting that.  
"That is the reason why we are here. We know you are alien hunters too and probably the most powerful I've ever seen.  
I mean, none of the others were able to smash a Meteorite to pieces like you did!  
Besides, you two also have superpowers which is another reason we have to monitor you.  
But we'll discuss that later.  
we think the Aliens took our hunters, and without hunters, people are gonna know about things the human race is not ready to know about!  
That is where you come in. you're gonna help us rescuing those people."  
I knew it! There was only one thing that wasn't clear for me.  
"okay, but how are we gonna find them? I mean, we know literally nothing about them.  
And by that I mean the Aliens but the hunters as well! We have nothing to go on." Sheila smiled.

"leave that to me."

**Bree's POV**

I don't know how he pulled it off. I just don't there was a house at the edge of the city with a basement.  
That basement looked exactly like the Lab we had back home!  
Chase had asked Sheila for some specific stuff and he was now installing it.

"I guess vacation is over."

I didn't even know that I said it out loud. But apparently I did because Chase stopped with whatever he was doing and hugged me.  
"when this is over, I'll take you wherever you want to go."  
"promise?" I asked him. He nodded. "promise."  
Ever since I kissed him I felt weird and I finally know what that means, he likes me, I knew that, but what I didn't know if he was acting the whole time.  
Was he? i was confused. What I mean is, ever since he was my brother I kind of teased him. And he teased me.  
But ever since I heard I was adopted, everything changed!  
I realized I had feelings for him, and all I wanted to do was be in his presence.  
Kiss him, feel his touch. It was slowly driving me insane!  
Well I guess it couldn't hurt to play around with him some more. Right?  
I mean, that way I could get more information whether or not he likes me too. Was that wrong?

"all done." Chase said. The moment he said that, the alarm on the monitor went off.  
"well, that was fast." He said somewhat surprised as he started typing stuff on his computer.  
"what is it?" I asked him. "well," he started. "it seems that there's another attack just a few miles from here. We better go check it out."

The spaceship looked abandoned when we arrived and since the door was opened we decided to take a look inside.  
We might even find the abducted hunters inside. Huh, that would be a day.  
We walked inside and the inside looked exactly the same as the spaceship I was in before.  
Somewhat dark, but there were lights everywhere!  
"well this somewhat weird." Chase said.  
"what I want to know is where we can find a control panel! Let me use my infrared vision."  
And he scanned the hallway so that he can do, whatever he was planning to do.  
"did you find anything?" I asked him.  
"yeah, but it is behind that wall. And I don't know how to get there." He answered.  
"I might know a way. Stand back."  
I said and raised my arm where the bracelet was still stuck on my arm.  
The past couple days I have learned how to control it and just like I thought the gun appeared on my arm and it started to charge.  
Chase stepped aside as I blew a hole in the wall of steel.  
The aftershock almost made me loose balance but I could hold on to a pipe that was installed on the other side of that same hall.  
"there's your door." I said while Chase laughed and walked inside that room.  
Inside we found a large panel that probably controlled almost the entire UFO!  
It also showed what was where. Apparently the UFO was running on some sort of energy source that wasn't made of any electricity.  
Instead it seem to run on some sort of vine energy.  
"I can't do anything with this. Everything is written in words I don't understand!" Chase said.  
"well maybe you just have to push a couple of random buttons?" I asked him.  
It was the only thing I could come up with.  
And as weird as it sound, it was the only way of finding out if the hunters are really here. "good idea!" Chase said.  
And he started pushing some buttons. I heard all kind of rumbling.  
Probably the work of all those buttons. After a minute of ten chase pushed in every button on the panel.  
"okay, now what?" he asked.

Within half an hour we finally found the bridge of the UFO.  
The command center where you can actually drive the ship.  
But when we looked through the window, it already seemed like we were moving!

"Umm, Chase?" I started. "did we just commandeer a spaceship?"  
it remained silent for a while. Then Chase said, the only way he can say it,

"No…."

***Interpol is an international police force that deals with international crimes or things like that. pretty cool actually.**

**okay, i hope you liked it. Please R&amp;R**

**White**


	10. 10

**Hey there, sorry for the long wait. but i am trying to upload as much as i can.  
okay, since this chapter showed a glimpse of my new upcoming story i might as well spill it out. **

**Team Lab Rats and Team Kickin'it join forces to end this all out war that has been going on throughout all those years!  
once again i am not gonna spoil to much but if you're fan of either one of these shows, it's a must follow :D **

**Chase's POV**

Both of us didn't know, but when I looked back at this very moment it made sense this ship was controlled remotely.  
But at the moment it happened we thought we stole the ship from the Aliens and left them in the middle of nowhere.  
I didn't notice but I was holding Bree's hand quite firmly and after a while she even told me to let go of her.  
"sorry," I said, "I didn't notice I was hurting you." She looked at me if I was going crazy, and I was, "I was a little bit busy freaking out okay!"  
it went silent after that and what were in fact only two hours seemed to be two years, we finally arrived at a building that looked like an abandoned barn that was located on the middle of a gigantic mountain.  
I guess that means this is Tibet. The engine stopped running and a door went open!

Two creatures, and I honestly did not know what they were, walked in with something that looked like rifles but also not like them.  
I just couldn't stop looking at them but apparently they didn't care. But just as I thought things couldn't get more weird.  
It did. Of course it did. They started talking to us in English, meaning, we actually understood them!  
They started with their names but since they were really hard to pronounce I will not repeat them here.  
"You must be wondering why we brought you here." They were both looking at Bree and I noticed that.  
She nodded. "We can tell you, but it is better if you follow us so you can see for yourself." And they walked out.  
Bree and I looked at each other and decided to follow them.  
Not knowing what to expect I saw her touching the bracelet. Ready to do anything.  
And without thinking my hand went into my jacket to feel if I still had my sword with me.  
I felt the warm metal mixed with plastic and I felt better right away.

We followed the aliens into the farm and via a stairs deep underground.  
There we arrived in a hall where maybe thirty more aliens worked harmoniously together with a couple humans that were here at their own free will.  
When they noticed Bree and I it became quiet and suddenly everyone bowed!  
"what is this?" Bree asked one of our guides. "you are kept in the dark for a reason, but you, Bree, are the official heir to Iaitis!"

Well that didn't make any sense. The heir to what now?  
"All good and well," I said, "but what does that mean?" now the Alien looked at me.  
"It means, she is the last Princess of a planet that existed sixty lightyears away!"

**Bree's POV**

Sure, now I am a princess. Why not. I mean I've heard everything else already.  
Half on half I was already convinced that all of this was just a dream and I could wake up any moment right now.  
But if it was a dream, then it was so real!  
Jack and I were brought to an room where an old man sat on a chair that could give in at any time now!  
He started talking and after a while it turned out he was from the same planet as I was.  
He witnessed the end of their, sorry, our planet first hand and told me all about it!  
There was a war going on between two alien breeds. And in this war, many planets were destroyed.  
It turned out my parents were not only involved in this war, but also really close to winning it.  
That was before they got assassinated!  
In a matter of days the planet got destroyed and only a handful of people managed to escape!  
One of them was a general who knew that the universe would still have a chance if the baby of his king and queen landed on a neutral world.  
A world that doesn't know anything about alien life. And so he picked earth as home.  
And that is how I was raised by Donald davenport!  
"so I am a warrior princess destined to save the universe?" I asked the man and he nodded.  
"I don't know about destined, but you were brought here with a reason. And whatever reason that is, I am sure you are the solution to the problems this war has caused." There was a moment of silence. Then Chase had some questions.  
"So, is she supposed to do this on her own?" the man looked at him and smiled shortly before answering.  
"I think you know the answer to that better than I do young man." Chase nodded.  
"Besides, nobody wants to fight this war alone!" "Okay, how can we end this war?" I asked the man.  
"Well," the man began, "I have fought many battles on many planets, but only once I've tried to end the war.  
You have to know, this is a war that has been going for more than seventy years! And there's only one way it can end.  
You have to take out the King of Heyboria! Only then will this war end and will the universe be calm again.

**Chase's POV**

They showed us a room we could share. "for you and your bodyguard." They said.  
And we quickly settled in. that wasn't too hard since we only have a few items with us.  
"We really should talk about that bodyguard thing." I said to her while laying on a soft bed.  
"why do we need to talk about it?" she began. "I mean, I am a princess. You're my bodyguard." She laughed and then said, "it was a good talk."  
Before she wanted to walk away.  
Though I didn't let her. With my molecular kinesis I managed to lock the door and she turned around.  
"why'd you lock the door?" I sighed. "look, what we just found out isn't something small.  
In fact it is the biggest deal of your life. And I want to help you, but we cannot do this on our own!"  
Bree walked back to her bed and sat down. "Okay, so who are you thinking about?"  
now I smiled because she came to reason so quickly.  
"first off I want to involve Adam into this!" This first choice was an obvious one.

Of course we want to have Adam in the team. "And Leo?" Bree asked.  
But I shook my head. "No, his powers are too unstable. He can't do this."

Both of us thought deep but we really didn't have any clue who else we could ask.  
there were no other super powered individuals here after all. But maybe we didn't need more superpowers.  
Maybe we needed street smarts? No I got those already.  
And I was a martial artist and Bree was faster than anyone. As much as I hated it to say, I really couldn't think of anyone but the three of us.  
"ahh there has to be somebody who is willing to help us out?!" Bree nodded.  
"well I could think of two people. But your probably not gonna like it."  
I looked at the ground, trying hard to find somebody but eventually I had to give in to what Bree said.  
"who were you thinking about?" Bree sighed. "Well, we actually just met them.  
But they seemed really nice and if they say they are as good as they say, then they might be a good asset to our team."  
Suddenly I knew who she was talking about and it did make perfect sense if they joined us.

"I was talking about Kim and Jack."

**no worries, Kim and Jack are still on a mission of their own so they cannot be here right away. so in the remaining chapters Chase and Bree will meet their new Enemy and get to know about this war before they can possibly fight it. :)  
stay tuned for new chapters :D **

**R&amp;R**

**tiger**


End file.
